Finnegan, What’s been happening to my People?
by sfordcar
Summary: You remember Finnegan from Shore Leave dont you? Well he's the new Officer on the Enterprise, but while he is onboard there are murders on The Enterprise. Final Chapter Now Online.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Its Characters or The USS Enterprise and I did not write The Episode "Shore Leave."

Finnegan, What's been happening to my People?

This story sees the real Finnegan come to the Enterprise ready to annoy Kirk, but while he is onboard there are murders on The Enterprise.

* * *

Kirk and Dr. McCoy were walking to Kirk's cabin.

"Bones, I just got news that the new executive officer has beamed onboard."

"Executive Officer?"

"Yes he will be a backup commander and will help out on the bridge."

"I see, is he going to be second in command."

"No that will still be Spock's position."

"So who is he?"

"It's strange Bones, I haven't been told."

Kirk and McCoy walked through Kirk's door and Kirk tripped over a piece of Rope and a bucket of water fell on Kirk and McCoy.

"What in the name of…" Dr. McCoy said.

Suddenly Finnegan walked through Kirk's other Door.

"Jim!" Finnegan shouted.

"Finnegan? I can't believe it." Kirk said.

"You never know when I'm going to strike," Finnegan walked over to Kirk, "Huh Jim? How's this?"

Finnegan punches Kirk and he falls to the ground.

"Come on, come on. It's me, Finnegan. All right Jimmy boy."

Kirk gets up and chases Finnegan across the corridors.

"Captain Kirk, Lt. Commander Finnegan Please Report to the briefing room," Spock said over the intercom.

Kirk continued to chase Finnegan to the briefing room.

Finnegan laughs, "That was very good Jimmy Boy."

"Captain, you know this man?" Spock asked.

McCoy walked through, "Jim, is that the guy you were on about when we were on Shore Leave on that planet."

"Yes, he is Finnegan, the most annoying, illogical…"

"And, your new Executive officer, Jim baby, you're going to have to get used to me around again!"

"Captain why are you and the Doctor wet?" Spock asked.

"Finnegan!" Kirk and Dr. McCoy said.

"Fascinating."

* * *

Find out what Finnegan gets up to in the next Chapter, Thanks for Reading and Please Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Its Characters or The USS Enterprise and I did not write The Episode "Shore Leave."

Chapter 2 This Chapter is more serious than the other, just to make the Murder story more Dark and scary.

* * *

Kirk was in his quarters listening to a piece of classical Music.

"Kirk to Finnegan, Kirk to Finnegan," Kirk said over the Intercom.

"Jimmy boy!" Finnegan Shouted.

"Is that you Finnegan?" Kirk could not here very well for Finnegan was listening to some very technical loud music.

"Yes its me Jimmy."

"What's that junk your listening to?"

"Junk this? Hah, remember all of us used to listen to this in the academy bar, what's that stuff your listening to?"

"Classical."

"Hah, Jimmy, look at you, you're an old man, I'm still as young as I ever was."

"Finnegan, I'm coming to your quarters, Kirk out."

Kirk rushed to Finnegan's quarters that was at the end of the Deck.

Finnegan's doors opened, "Finnegan turn that racket off."

"Fine, Jimmy boy, have a cigar."

"Cigar? What are you playing up to now?"

"Just being friendly Jim."

"I don't want smoking on my ship!"

"Why have you come here?"

"I'm placing you under arrest!" Kirk Shouted.

"Arrest?" Finnegan started laughing.

"There's nothing to laugh at Finnegan."

Finnegan pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket; it read, "By no reason is Captain Kirk allowed to arrest Lt. Commander Finnegan, Signed Admiral Finnegan."

"Admiral Finnegan, so that's how you have done so well in your career."

"Of course Jimmy."

"I'm going to the Bridge," Kirk walked out and made his way to the turbo lift.

"Bridge," The doors opened.

"Spock you never guess what."

"Guessing is not in my nature Captain."

"Well anyway Finnegan's got a relative that's an admiral, that's how he has done so well in his career."

"Logical explanation."

"Bridge, Bridge!" They heard over the intercom.

"Lt. Uhura here."

"Bridge, I'm on Deck 5, I have just found Yeoman Clarkson dead."

"This is Mr. Spock, were on our way."

"Lt. Uhura, tell Dr. McCoy to meet us on Deck 5." Kirk ordered.

"Acknowledged."

Kirk and Spock ran to the Turbo lift. "Deck 5."

"Jim what the hell is going on here?" Dr. McCoy said.

"Yeoman Clarkson is dead."

They ran to the body.

"What do you make of it Bones."

Dr. McCoy scanned the body.

"Jim, she's been hit by a phaser at close range."

"Were right outside Finnegan's quarters, where is he?"

"Are you trying to blame him Jim?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"I don't know, he's not capable of killing though."

"Hey Jimmy!" Kirk looked behind him.

"Do you know what has happened here?"

"No, lets go to the gym!"

"Damn it, this women is dead!"

"So?"

"Finnegan if your responsible for this I'm going to get you locked up and get a good kick for you in the stomach every day for the rest of your life."

"Hah, are you Jimmy?"

Kirk ran and hit Finnegan; Finnegan got up and punched Kirk to the ground.

"Jim, I'm sorry," Finnegan put his hand out to help up Kirk. _BUZZ! _Finnegan had an electric shocker on his hand.

"Finnegan!" Kirk chased him round the ship."

"Spock, we have got to do something about those two."

"Yes doctor, we do."

* * *

Thanks for reading and Please review, find out what happens in the next chapter, Will there be another Murder? Will Finnegan be blamed for it? All of your questions will be answered in the next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Its Characters or The USS Enterprise and I did not write The Episode "Shore Leave."

Chapter 3

* * *

Kirk and Dr. McCoy were eating lunch.

"Bones, guess what day is coming up," Kirk said.

"Easter Sunday?"

"Oh you know really."

"Of course I do Jim."

"I'm going to get you a nice present."

"That's very good of you Jim."

"Chapel to Dr. McCoy, Chapel to Dr. McCoy," Nurse Chapel said over the intercom.

"McCoy here."

"Doctor, Dr. Henry has been murdered!"

"Report Nurse," Kirk said.

"Same as Yeoman Clarkson."

"Phaser at close Range?"

"Yes Sir."

"Then we have got a real murderer on our hands!" Kirk said.

"I'll go and look at the body Jim."

McCoy walked out and Spock walked in and sat next to Kirk.

"Spock did you here the news?"

"About Dr. McCoy's assistant being murdered?"

"Yes, are the Security Teams searching for any evidence still from Yeoman Clarkson's Murder?" Kirk asked.

"Yes Captain, they have been informed about the other murder."

"Spock, its Bones birthday coming up."

"And Captain?"

"Me and You are going to arrange a party."

"That sir is illogical."

"Well we are, we can have it in here."

"Very Well Captain."

"Keep it secret Spock."

"Yes Sir."

Kirk walked to the Turbo Lift, "Deck 5." The Doors opened and Kirk walked to his quarters.

In his quarters Kirk sat on his desk.

"Captains Log…" The computer interrupted Kirk.

"Recording Dear."

"What…Computer what has happened to you?"

"I have been reprogrammed dear."

"By who?"

"I'm sorry dear, I won't tell you."

"I know who it is anyway, Kirk to Finnegan."

"Jimmy Boy what do you want?"

"Please come to my quarters, Kirk out."

Finnegan left his quarters and made his way to Kirk's.

"Jim!"

"Finnegan you reprogrammed the computer didn't you?"

"Of course Jimmy."

A Furious Kirk asked, "Why?"

"To annoy you Jimmy, that computer voice was saved on a tape."

"But it takes weeks at a star base to repair!"

"I know Jim baby."

"Finnegan Stop playing these tricks!"

"No Jimmy!"

"Dismissed Finnegan."

"Bye Jimmy, Miss You." Finnegan walked out.

"Computer."

"Yes Darling."

"Captains Log, Finnegan on my ship is becoming a nightmare, I hope he gets transferred soon, also there has been another Murder on the ship, Dr. Henry one of Dr. McCoy's assistants had been murdered with the same way Yeoman Clarkson was murdered, the only person I think it could be is Finnegan but why I think that I don't know."

* * *

Thanks for Reading and Please Review, Read the Next Chapter and see what goes on at Dr. McCoy's birthday party. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Its Characters or The USS Enterprise and I did not write The Episode "Shore Leave."

Chapter 4

* * *

Kirk, Spock and Some Crewmen were Setting Up some things in The Recreation Room while Dr. McCoy was looking after a Sick Person.

"This is Going Very Well isn't it Mr. Spock." Kirk said.

A Frustrated Spock replied, "I find it Most Illogical Captain," while he was putting Up Some Happy Birthday Decorations on the Wall.

Suddenly Finnegan walked through The Door.

"Finnegan?" Kirk said.

"I assigned him to help." Spock explained.

"Him? I mean Spock he's…"

Spock raised an Eyebrow as he looked at an annoyed Captain Kirk.

"Annoying." Kirk Continued.

"Jim I'll set up some Drinks," Said Finnegan

"No Alcohol," Kirk Ordered, "Scotty will take care of That Probably."

"Were all going to Drink Scotch then are we?" Finnegan asked.

"Likely," Spock thought.

Finnegan walked to a Table and started making a Punch Drink, He looked around his shoulder to make sure no one was looking and pulled out a bottle of Romulan Ale and poured some in.

An hour later McCoy was sitting at his Desk and thought, _Everyone has forgot my Birthday, not even Jim has stopped by._

Captain Kirk walked through The Sickbay Doors and said "Bones lets go and have Dinner in the Recreation room."

McCoy was thinking, _something is going on around here,_ "Sure Jim."

The Two left the Sickbay and walked down the Corridor the Recreation room doors Opened, "SURPRISE."

"So no one forgot my Birthday."

"No," Kirk said, "It would be Illogical right Spock."

"As you wish."

Finnegan started shouting, "Hey Everybody, I would just like too let you know that I have set up Drinks over here."

Through the Party people started to get Quite Drunk.

Scotty walked over to Finnegan, "Good…good drink this," A drunk Scotty said pouring more into his glass.

Even Spock was Drunk "Everybody, Lets all sing for the One and Only Leonard McCoy Happy Birthday to you," Everybody joined in, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Leonard McCoy, Happy Birthday to you," A cake was taken to Dr. McCoy and he blew The candles out.

* * *

Thanks for Reading and Please Review.

Find out what Happens in the Next Chapter when The Crew is Drunk.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Its Characters or The USS Enterprise and I did not write The Episode "Shore Leave."

Chapter 5

After Finnegan's Prank to get the whole Crew Drunk, What will he do?

* * *

After a while the crew was deserting to there quarters to lie down, Dr. McCoy and Spock were playing Football in the Recreation Room while smashing everything up.

"Spock old boy…your my bestest friend," Dr. McCoy said.

Kirk heard this and went up to Spock, "So its competition for his best friend now," Kirk raised his fist and Punched Spock. "Fight, Fight, Fight!" The Crew shouted. 

Finnegan saw this happening and made his way to The Auxiliary Control Room

Finnegan Ran to The Control room and snuck up to the Drunken Crew Man and knocked him out, he pulled the Crew Man out of the room and locked the Door.

A Battered Kirk walked out of the Recreation Room and made his way to the Turbo lift.

"Brid…Bridge," He said Drunk.

On the Bridge Mr. Sulu and Mr. Checkov where playing with some of the Equipment, After Kirk had a fight with Spock he started to get sober again, Kirk looked at the Helm Consol and saw that The Enterprise was travelling at Warp Six.

"Sulu, Checkov, were moving at Warp, but where?" Kirk asked.

Sulu and Checkov made there way to the Helm and Navigation.

"Helm is being controlled by the Auxiliary Control Room sir," Sulu said.

"Affirmative sir, same with Navigation, no way of telling where were going." Checkov said.

"I know who's behind this," Kirk punched his intercom Button, "Kirk to Security, get to The Auxiliary Control Room now."

* * *

Thanks for Reading and Please Review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Its Characters or The USS Enterprise and I did not write The Episode "Shore Leave."

Chapter 6

So, Finnegan's in control of the Ship, so where will he head?

* * *

Kirk was running down the Corridor to meet The Security Man at the Auxiliary Control Room.

"Sir, the Doors locked," One of the Security Men said.

Kirk walked over to the Intercom, "Kirk to Scott, Kirk to Scott."

"Scotty here Captain."

"Scotty, Get a laser cutter and bring it to the Auxiliary Control room."

"Can't I wait until my head is a bit better?"

"Now Scotty, Kirk Out."

A couple of Minutes later Scotty ran down the Corridor.

"Cut into there," Kirk Ordered.

Scotty began cutting into the wall when Finnegan's voice was heard over the Intercom, "Who Ever is Cutting into here you better stop, other wise I will let gas out in all of the Corridors."

"Scotty stop," Kirk Ordered, Kirk pressed the Intercom, "So it is you Finnegan, it's me Kirk, what are you doing Finnegan?"

"Taking you somewhere captain, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"FINEGAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!" Kirk Shouted very loud.

"Finnegan Out Jimmy Boy."

"He's getting a Court Martial for Sure!" Kirk said.

"Captain what can we do?" Scotty asked.

"We try anything and he will put gas out all over the ship, Scotty try inter ship beaming."

"That's risky Captain."

"Try it Scotty," Kirk Ordered.

"Aye," Scotty replied and left to the Transporter Room.

"You two Guards, stay here, if he exists stun him," Kirk said, "I'm going to the Transporter Room."

Kirk ran and entered the Transporter Room while Scotty was getting the Coordinates.

"I have him Captain," Scotty said.

"Energize."

Scotty hit the controls and in the Auxiliary Control Room Finnegan realised he was being pulled away and hit a button, back in the Transporter Room the Transporter blew up.

"Scotty!" Kirk Shouted

"I'm alright Captain, but the Transporter, it will take ages to Repair and how do we get Finnegan out?"

"I don't know, but I want to know what he's up too," Kirk said, "Get this thing fixed, I'm going to look into his Records."

* * *

So Finnegan is heading somewhere unknown and they can't get him out, find out what happens in the next Chapter. Please Review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Its Characters or The USS Enterprise and I did not write The Episode "Shore Leave."

Chapter 7

* * *

Captain Kirk was reading the Record of Lt. Commander Finnegan when his two best friends entered.

"Dammit Jim, what is this Finnegan up too?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"I'm just looking into his Records Bones, There might be something in there which could explain his behaviour."

"Captain, suppose he takes us somewhere where The Ship could be in danger," Spock said.

"Then we will keep trying to get him out of there." Kirk Replied.

On the Computer Screen something caught Kirk's eye, "Look at this, Finnegan was missing for three days on the planet Trader, he was found alive and well but had no Idea what happened to him and after a week of observation no reason was found on the planet."

"Fascinating."

"Do you think this has anything to do with his behaviour?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"It would seem quite possible Doctor," Spock Explained, "It would be Logical to assume that on that planet there could be an advanced race of Beings."

"Your only working on a Theory though Spock," The Doctor said.

"Well Bones, it's the only thing we have I'm going to Speak to him about it." The Starship Captain said.

* * *

I haven't had a review lately so Please Review, Thanks for Reading, lets see if Kirk can get the truth in the Next Chapter! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Its Characters or The USS Enterprise and I did not write The Episode "Shore Leave."

Chapter 8

* * *

Captain Kirk punched the button on the intercom outside The Auxiliary Control Room, "Finnegan, this is Captain Kirk."

"Hi Jimmy Boy!" Finnegan shouted.

"Finnegan, I've been looking into your records and you were lost on the planet Trader for three days."

"So they tell me."

"Are you sure you don't know anything about what happened?" Kirk asked.

"I know nothing Jimmy."

"Then why are you taking my ship to some area.?"

"Like I'm going to tell you."

"You'd better start talking Finnegan, or I may even kill you, destroy the ship if necessary!"

"Sure Jimmy, you do that," Finnegan said and then laughed.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please Review. I'm sorry It's short, Its difficult finding time to write but soon it is the Summer Holidays and I hope to write more. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Its Characters or The USS Enterprise and I did not write The Episode "Shore Leave."

Chapter 9

* * *

_Captains Log Stardate 4465.3, Finnegan still has my ship with every System controlled by the Auxiliary Control Room, where is he taking us, or more important, why?_

Kirk had finished making his Log entry and sat in his chair waiting, but for what?

"Captain the Engines!" Sulu said as he felt the Ship Stop.

"Jim, We have stopped!" Spock said.

Kirk Replied "But what happens now…" Suddenly Gas fled through the whole Ship and the Crew were knocked Unconscious!

"Jim! Jim!" Kirk heard when he woke and saw Doctor McCoy.

"Report," Kirk said peering at Spock.

"Sir, we are…" Kirk interrupted Spock.

"In the Brig!" Kirk realised looking around.

"And that is all we know Captain," Spock said.

"Captain! Captain!" Scotty said coming towards Kirk, "What on Glasgow is going on here!"

"We don't know Scotty, the Guards must be round the Corner, The Rest of the Crew are Gone! Finnegan could not have moved us all alone, he must have brought us to a planet and they have helped him, but where are they all?" Kirk said.

"Probably eating Haggis for Lunch," Scotty said realising that it was time for Lunch and a drop of Scotch.

* * *

So what's going on outside the Brig? Thanks for Reading and Please Review. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Its Characters or The USS Enterprise and I did not write The Episode "Shore Leave."

Chapter 10

The Final Chapter

* * *

Outside the brig they saw Finnegan approach the door.

"Finnegan let us out!" Kirk Ordered.

"I can't do that Jimmy, I have to do everything they say."

"They?" Kirk asked.

"We are the they," they heard and then a humanoid walked up to the door, we need your ship Captain!"

"Who are you?" Kirk asked.

"I am Thellar, ruler of our people."

"What do you need our ship for?"

"We wish you to take us to a planet, with creatures willing to be our slaves, we are already on route to Regin Persie 8."

"There are over 40 million Humanoids living on that planet captain developing well, without interference," Spock reminded Kirk.

"You can't interfere with developing humans like that!" McCoy Shouted.

"Aye, you must be evil, cruel…" Scotty added.

"How do you control Finnegan?" Spock asked fascinated by it.

"We do not control him, he simply has a limiter device in his brain, so if he didn't do what we asked him to do…"

"He would die?" Kirk asked.

"Yes captain."

"Why did you murder to of my crew then?"

"Simply the Limiter device kicking in captain, when it does on primitive humans like him they express the desire to kill."

"Finnegan…" Kirk said.

"I'm sorry Jim, I…I had too."

"Where are my crew?" Kirk asked.

"In your storage areas with force fields on, we need you all like this as there are only five of us, but now, it is time to start killing you all, one by one as the others watch, Take the pointed eared one," He said to another guard.

The guard closed down the force field and pointed a phaser at Spock, and then Finnegan knocked the guard out and fell to the floor.

"Take them!" Kirk ordered grabbing the phaser; Kirk shot them before they could pull the trigger on their phaser's.

"There are three of them here Jim," McCoy said.

"Then if Finnegan wasn't included in that five there's still two on the bridge, Spock your with me, Bones, Scotty free the crew." Kirk Ordered.

Kirk and Spock ran to the turbo lift "Bridge." The Doors opened and they saw two of them getting their phaser's ready, "Fire!" Kirk ordered Spock and the aliens fell to the ground.

"Spock set a course to Starbase 7," Kirk remembered Finnegan and walked into the Turbolift.

Kirk knelt down by Finnegan who was barely alive, "Finnegan, thank you, you're a good officer."

"Thank…s, Jim…my," and said Jimmy for the last time.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story and please give a final review, tragic ending wasn't it? 


End file.
